Lab Rats: Birthday Mishaps
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats never celebrated their birthdays growing up. That all changes when Leo suggests that everyone throws a party for each of the bionic superhumans. Find out the mishaps that happen when the Lab Rats celebrate each of their birthdays for the very first time.
1. Chapter 1: Leo's Idea

Lab Rats: Birthday Mishaps

Synopsis: The Lab Rats never celebrated their birthdays growing up. That all changes when Leo suggests that everyone throws a party for each of the bionic superhumans. Find out the mishaps that happen when the Lab Rats celebrate each of their birthdays for the very first time.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Humor/Comedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter One: Leo's Idea

It was known for a fact that Adam, Bree, and Chase never celebrated their birthday. Ever. Leo found this out during his first birthday party celebration with his step-siblings. Granted in the beginning, it didn't turn out well, but in the end, Leo's first birthday with his new family was a big hit.

School was officially over and summer vacation was underway. There was one thing Leo wanted to do for certain during his vacation-give Adam, Bree, and Chase the best birthday they could ever imagine. And that's exactly what was going to happen.

Leo had already planned how everything was going to turn out. First, he'd tell Big D and Tasha. Big D would set-up the lab to look more suitable for a teenager's birthday party. Tasha would bake the cake.

Leo's job would be supervising and making sure the parties started and ended without a hitch. Also, he just wanted to hold a checklist because it made him look cool.

Afterwards, Leo would tell Adam, Bree, and Chase himself. Hoping for a happy reaction, he'd lead them all to the party and lastly, that's where the fun will begin!

Or so he thought.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So, Big D, can the parties be held in the lab?"

"I don't see why not."

Leo grinned. "Great! And Mom…"

Tasha looked up from the stove where she was making dinner.

"You are going to put your baking skills to the test and bake a cake! Or cupcakes…" Leo pointed a pencil in Tasha's direction, an uncertain look on his face. He didn't exactly know what kind of dessert his siblings preferred for their birthdays.

Tasha smiled. "Of course! And…do I get to decorate the lab for the party?"

Leo walked up to his Mom and frowned. "Mom…remember my ninth birthday party?" Tasha nodded.

"You set Timmy's hair on fire and got Sally's head stuck in the clown's trombone. You are dealing with bionic superhumans, not eight year olds."

That was all that had to be said after that.

**-Lab Rats-**

"We finally get a party?" Bree asked Leo excitedly. Leo nodded "That's right! All three of you get your very own party."

"Great! I don't have to celebrate with you losers." Bree cheered.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "And what would be so bad if we did have to celebrate our birthdays with one party?"

Bree pointed her finger to Chase. "Sharkman and Flipperboy." She then turned toward Adam. "Bouncy house and a break-dancing clown. Need I say more?"

The two brothers were silent after that. Leo grinned. The birthday parties for Adam, Bree, and Chase were going to turn out better than he thought!


	2. Chapter 2: Adam's Birthday Party Palooza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Two: Adam's Birthday Party Palooza

Adam's birthday party was officially called Adam's Birthday Party Palooza, courtesy of Leo's brilliance and Adam's interest in the word "palooza". The party started off just fine and there weren't any presents. Adam couldn't hope for more than what his family already gave him. The lab was decorated to look like something that came out of a cartoon or in Adam's case, the mind of a five year old.

Except Adam was seventeen, not five. Nobody said anything, however, and just went on with the party, looking the way it was.

There were animal-shaped balloons at Adam's party, thanks to Bree. She spent all of the night before blowing up different colored balloons and twisting them up into the different shapes of animals. It seemed the perfect job for Bree, being the one with super speed. However, Chase wasn't too happy about it. Bree sucked in too much helium from the balloons and ended up sounding like a squeaky mouse until next morning. Due to Chase's ultrasonic bionic hearing, the sound of a squeaky mouse sounded more like a hundred squeaky mice performing in an orchestra.

For Adam's birthday dessert, Tasha made him an extra-large chocolate cake with heaps of chocolate frosting on the top. Adam was so hyped up with sugar that the whole family had to hide under the table to avoid Adam's plasma grenades and broken inventions flying in every direction. Luckily, Chase managed to stop the ruckus with his molecularkinesis and gave the family extra protection with his forcefield until Adam's sugar high went down.

Adam wanted a bouncy house available during his party. Instead of renting a cheap bouncy house that Adam could easily deflate due to his super strength, Mr. Davenport invented a holographic bouncy house that wasn't made of plastic and air and would never deflate.

All four siblings ended up enjoying the hologram better than an actual bouncy house. The only suggestion that came about was the need for increased bounciness. The suggestion didn't come from Bree, Chase, or even Adam, but none other than Leo.

Since renting a clown was out of the question, Adam's desire for a clown at his party was appeased by Bree's idea of dressing up Chase in a clown's outfit and painting his face so he looked more like a clown. The final touch? Having Chase wear a large rainbow wig over his head. Chase was clearly disgusted with it all, but it wasn't until Chase received a giant hug and a happy smile from his brother, that Chase didn't mind it at all. Chase even performed magic tricks, using his bionics, for Adam while dressed up as a clown.

During this, Bree and Leo secretly took pictures and recorded everything with their cell phones. Bree's comment? "I am so showing this to the whole school." Leo's comment? "Bree, it's summer vacation." Bree's comeback? "Oh. Then I'll just send these to Caitlin and she'll send them to everybody else." This earned Bree a high-five from Leo.

Chase's reward for having to dress up like a clown and doing magic tricks with his bionics?

Ten rounds of the bionic brother toss and a not so happy Chase sulking off to get out of the ridiculous clown costume and remove the hideous make-up. Chase ignored Adam's protests to at least keep the rainbow wig on, which made Chase's head itch like crazy, and took it off anyways.

After cleaning up, Chase came back down, his face clean of make-up and new clothes on. However, it didn't last long when he suddenly was bombarded by a bunch of water balloons being thrown at him by his family. Most likely revenge for disappointing Adam during his own birthday party.

Adam's idea for revenge?

Filling the water balloons with paint instead of water. This made Chase finally snap.

Adam was now forced to deal with a paint splattered Spike and still angry Chase when he finally came out of the Commando App.

Despite all the incidents and mishaps during Adam's Birthday Party Palooza, Adam still had a good time and even considered the party the best first birthday party ever.

His family, even Chase, couldn't agree more.

**The End…of Adam's birthday party. Now it's time to move on to Bree's birthday party coming in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bree's Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Three: Bree's Birthday Bash

Bree wanted her birthday party to be called Bree's Birthday Bash, which was definitely a tongue twister for the rest of the family. Just like Adam's party, Bree's was held down in the lab, which was decorated to look like the capital of France mashed up with a futuristic underground lab. Black and pink polka-dot decorations covered the entire lab. Bree even had a mini chocolate fountain that sat atop Davenport's cyber desk, who was worried that his master technology would become ruined with chocolate stains. Finally, Adam, Chase, and Leo worked together to build Bree a sculpture of the Eiffel Tower. It looked almost identical to the actual Eiffel Tower, size and all.

During the party, the whole family wore matching black berets, to coincide with the theme of the party. While everyone just wore black berets, Bree decided to spice things up by wearing a black and pink polka-dot scarf, so she matched the decorations.

For Bree's dessert, Tasha made a dozen chocolate cupcakes topped with pink frosting and an edible mini Eiffel Tower decal, which were made out of dark chocolate and black licorice.

For the first activity, Bree wanted to watch one of her favorite French romance movies where the actors spoke fluent French throughout the entire movie. Tasha agreed and Mr. Davenport was forced to agree. Bree's brothers were disgusted at the idea of watching a romance movie, especially in French. They were so disgusted, Chase eventually vomited what was left of Bree's cupcakes onto the lab floor. These were the comments the whole family made during the debate on whether to watch the movie or not.

"Let's watch my favorite French romance movie of all time! It's about these two lovers who are forced to be separated because of a rival between the two families. In fact, the two lovers are so in love, they disobey their families and end up falling off the top of the Eiffel Tower towards their ultimate demise, while holding hands!" Bree explained, squealing at the end.

"I'd love to watch the movie with you, Bree!" Tasha happily agreed.

"What is this supposed to be? A romance movie or a horror movie?" Mr. Davenport commented. Seeing the glare he was receiving from his wife, Mr. Davenport finally agreed, unwillingly of course.

"Is there any type of action somewhere in the movie?" Adam asked, intrigued. Bree thought for a second before replying. "There's a love ninja that appears during the honeymoon scene!"

"Then I'm in!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Leo exclaimed. "There is no way I am watching-"

Bree held out twenty bucks. "I'll pay you twenty bucks if you watch."

Leo took the twenty bucks. "I'll be waiting upstairs with the tissue box." He replied, going into the elevator that led to the upstairs.

Bree looked toward her other brother. "Chase?"

Chase groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But can I-"

"No."

"What if I-"

"No."

"But I-"

Bree grabbed Chase by the collar and used her vocal manipulation to sound like a girl with unbridled anger.

"YOU ARE WATCHING IT OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOUR MATH TEXTBOOK OVER A BRIDGE INTO A RIVER WHERE YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE IT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Chase shrunk back in fear while the rest of the family had looks of shock on their face.

"Okay."

Bree let go of Chase and smiled. "Thank you! You're the best brother a sister could have ever!" She stated, using her vocal manipulation to sound like a sweet, but secretly deadly five year old girl. Bree hugged her brother before skipping away into the elevator to go upstairs and join Leo.

The family watched as Chase slid down to the ground, rocking back and forth with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport asked concerned.

"I never saw her coming…note to self: do not mess with Bree during her birthday."

"Should we help him?" Tasha asked, looking at the scared teenage boy before her. Mr. Davenport waved his hand. "Nah…we should probably go upstairs and watch before Bree has another outburst."

The family agreed and they quickly ran into the elevator, leaving Chase by himself.

"Never. Saw. Her. Coming."

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase eventually did come back up, but with no memory of what happened fifteen minutes ago down in the lab. The family agreed not to tell him and they all just sat together on the couch, watching Bree's romance movie.

Two hours and thirty two minutes later, the movie finally ended. Leo was in an intense crying state, stuffing multiple tissues up his nose. "Why?!" He kept muttering. "Why did they end their kiss by tripping on a loose wire and falling off the Eiffel Tower?!" Another tissue up the nose. "WHY?!"

Adam was staring intently at the screen, which was now showing the ending credits. He had a shocked, serious look on his face. "That ninja was so mysterious…so mysterious." He kept mumbling.

Chase looked the most unamused. He stared at the TV, bored, his arms crossed, and frowning. The constant noise coming from Adam and Leo definitely wasn't helping the situation either.

Ultrasonic bionic hearing, of course.

Bree had a grin on her face the entire time. She still had it even at the end of the movie and she said nothing throughout the length of the movie. The grin she had was almost maniacal, but no one, except Tasha, seemed to notice.

Tasha gently shook her husband, who was asleep and snoring right beside her. "Donald." Tasha whispered. No response. "Donald." Tasha said with more force. A snore from Donald. Tasha finally became fed up. "Donald!"

"What?!" Donald woke up to see his wife staring at him angrily. "Why'd you wake me up? I was in the middle of a dream." Tasha raised her eyebrow. "A dream about you?" Donald smirked. "Of course." Tasha rolled her eyes. "Donald, your kids are highly disturbed. I think we need to put matters into our own hands." Donald shrugged. "Why don't you-" Tasha interrupted. "And by our own hands, I actually mean yours." Donald groaned, but when he saw how disturbed and intense the atmosphere before him was, he realized he did need to put matters into his own hands.

Donald put his fingers into his mouth and gave out a very loud whistle. Suddenly, all the kids had their attention on the man before them.

"Ow! Don't you know I have sensitive hearing?!" Chase complained. Donald nodded. "Yes, yes I did."

Donald then pointed at Leo. "Stop crying and sticking tissues up your nose." Then Adam. "Stop muttering about a ninja and staring in shock." Then Chase. "Chase…" Chase was glaring at his father. "You're fine the way you are." Donald stated, looking around nervously. Tasha touched Bree's shoulder. "Bree, sweetie, are you okay?" Bree stop grinning like a disturbed person and looked up at her family. "What…the movie's over?"

Leo frowned. "Uh…yeah. Didn't you watch it?"

Adam nodded. "You were staring at the TV."

Chase put in his two cents. "With that horrifying grin on your face that can give little kids nightmares."

Bree was silent for a moment. Then, at the surprise and shock of her family, she started laughing hysterically. Leo held onto Chase, a scared look in his eyes. "She's gone crazy. She's mad! Just like that clown in that horror movie I watched in class two months ago!"

Chase looked confused. "Leo…that was Health class…and it wasn't a horror movie about a clown. It was a short film about the miracle of birth."

Leo's eyes went wide. "Then what was I watching?!"

Adam added in. "You were so freaked out by the short film that you decided to watch Jimmy Joe instead, that student who was dressed like a clown and laughing at the video the entire time."

Leo protested. "Jimmy Joe?! He doesn't even go to Health class!"

Chase shook his head. "Not according to his records he doesn't…"

All three boys shuddered.

"Boys!" Tasha interrupted. "Focus! We're talking about your sister, not a crazy clown student."

Bree finally stopped laughing. "Sorry…I just...this has been the craziest, yet best birthday I've ever had! It's the only birthday I've ever had." She stated, glancing at her father, who backed away sheepishly.

"Well, that's good! Maybe we should go back down to the lab and have Bree open up her presents?" Tasha suggested. The boys all chorused "Yes".

Bree smiled. "I have presents?!" Tasha nodded. "Of course, who doesn't get some sort of gift during their birthday?"

"Yes!" Without warning, Bree grabbed onto her entire family and super speeded them back down to the lab.

"Bree!" Chase complained. "Remind us when you're going to do that!"

Mr. Davenport nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I think my kidneys just switched sides."

Adam grinned. "Presents! Presents! Presents!" He cheered, grabbing onto one of Bree's presents.

"Adam! Those are mine!" Bree exclaimed, grabbing the present from her brother. She looked at the tag to see it was from Adam himself. "Wait…this one is from you?"

Adam nodded. "Open it!"

Everyone stood around Bree and watched as she opened her presents. The one from Adam was a messy looking figurine that looked like it was made out of clay. The weirdest part was that it looked almost like Bree.

Bree held up the clay sculpture and stared at it. "Adam, is this supposed to be me?"

Adam nodded. "Yup! I made it just for you in Art class. Happy birthday, Bree!"

"Thanks…but Adam, my hair isn't purple."

"I know." Her brother replied. "I ran out of brown clay so I used the color closest to it…purple!" Adam spread his arms out wide excitedly.

Bree just stared at the figurine. "Okay…" She set the Bree sculpture down. "Who's next?"

"From me to you. Happy birthday, Bree." Chase handed Bree his present. Bree took it and opened it.

"Whoa! Chase! You got me a charm bracelet?!" Bree asked, putting the bracelet on. It was silver with clear, see through charms connected to it.

"Yup, that isn't even the best part." Chase turned off the lights in the lab and immediately the charms on the bracelet lit up different colors. Bree gasped. "Chase! This is so cool! Did you make this?"

"Yeah…" Chase suddenly felt himself being hugged by none other than his sister, Bree.

"Thank you." The lights in the lab turned back on and Bree released Chase from her hug.

"Here's my present." Leo handed Bree his present and Bree opened it up.

"Uh Leo…what is this?" Bree asked, holding Leo's present, which was a video game. But it wasn't just any video game. It was a virtual battle trainer video game and the characters on the cover looked just like Adam, Bree, and Chase in their mission suits.

"Guys! Look at this!" Bree showed her brothers the game.

"Whoa…" Adam commented.

"Leo, you put us in a video game?" Chase asked.

Leo nodded. "Yup! With Big D's help, I was able to make you guys into a video game. How cool is that?!"

"Very cool…" Bree replied, still a bit shocked. "You only made one right? You aren't planning on selling these, are you?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Bree, I just made one as your birthday present. I thought there'd finally be a video game you'd enjoy and want to play with us."

Bree smirked. "Well…I do look dashing as a video game character. Okay, I like it."

Leo cheered with his arms in the air. "Yes! I did it!" Mr. Davenport coughed. "I mean…we did it!"

The last two presents for Bree were from Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Mr. Davenport's present was a tricked-out make-up compact case. Bree thought it was cool since her make-up case now had the ability to automatically apply make-up without Bree having to do it herself, even if she was the fastest person in the world.

Tasha's present was a new dress for Bree with matching shoes and jewelry. Bree squealed so loud it nearly shattered the glass from the Lab Rats' capsules and left Chase completely deaf.

Overall, Bree's Birthday Bash turned out to be awesome, especially for Bree. She was with her family and had everything she dreamed of having at her birthday party. Bree's Birthday Bash equals success.

**The End…of Bree's birthday party. Next chapter will be Chase's birthday party!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chase's Birthday Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Four: Chase's Birthday Celebration

Chase's birthday was…a little more complex than Adam and Bree's. For starters, getting a fun, cool name for the birthday party proved to be harder than everyone thought. Chase rejected almost everyone's ideas for a cool party name. Finally, Chase found the perfect party name-Chase's Birthday Celebration, which basically said Chase's Birthday Birthday, if you think about it. Chase was satisfied with the title, everyone else not so much.

The decorations for Chase's birthday party weren't as extravagant as Adam and Bree's. There was a simple blue banner with "Happy Birthday, Chase!" in green letters on the front. There were also a couple green and blue matching balloons scattered around the lab. Finally, a table sat in the middle of the lab, covered with a green and blue striped table cloth. For tableware, simple white paper plates and plastic utensils were used. The fun meter for decorations? Zero and completely Chase…sorry I mean boring.

That wasn't all. Chase was even stingy about the dessert he wanted for the party. As Tasha was baking, he kept hovering over her and complaining about how there was too much sugar or not enough of a certain ingredient. "It might as well be a plain, old pile of dough." Chase commented. Tasha's remark? "Oh, just like you, sweetie?" Ouch. Burn. Sizzle.

In the end, Chase's dessert turned out to be carrot cake, cut up in eight equal pieces with not too much, but not too little, just right buttercream frosting on top. Everyone's review of the dessert?

Adam: "Could use a little more buttercream frosting."

Leo: "Mmfgh!"

Bree: "I love it! I mean…it's cake and this is a party…so who cares? Everybody loves cake! No matter how disgusting or revolting it might be! I'm talking about you, Chase. Plach!"

Tasha: "If you like it, then I like it, sweetie."

Mr. Davenport: "Is there even supposed to be a vegetable in a cake? I think that's illegal! Ah well…might as well secretly throw this into the trash and pretend I ate it and loved it so I don't hurt a poor kid's feelings."

Chase: "You do realize this is my party? I make the choices! And Mr. Davenport…I HEARD THAT!"

**-Lab Rats-**

"So, Chase, what party games and activities do you have planned for us?" Mr. Davenport asked, slightly hoping they were going to be fun. Of course, knowing Chase, they probably were going to sound fun to him, but not to the rest of the family.

Chase grinned like a little kid. "Well…I have "Tic Tac Math!" or…"Science in a Box!" The teenager announced proudly.

Bree yawned. "Yeah…no…Chase, we're not six year olds! I mean look at this! This is for ages four and up!" She exclaimed, holding up the Tic Tac Math box.

Chase frowned. "Nah uh!" He protested like a little kid.

Leo decided to pipe up. "Yeah…Chase…even though these do sound like fun. I only learn about this stuff in school, okay? And I wanna keep it that way."

"What about playing games upstairs in the living room? There's a bunch of games up there, a TV, and a game system with controls for the whole family." Tasha suggested. Everyone cheered and agreed to the idea, bolting up to the elevator to the living room. Except Chase, who ended up being forced into the elevator by his sister, Bree. Who knew she had such a strong grip?

Upstairs, the game system and TV were turned on. Everyone had their video game controls and all they had to do was pick a game.

"How about Just Dance?" Bree asked, holding up a video game case.

"What's that?" Chase asked, confused.

"Oh, it's only the most awesome dance party video game in the world! All you do is dance to music and have a good time." Leo replied, mockingly.

"Oh…pass." Chase remarked. His siblings would have none of it though.

"Come on, Chase! You have to play with us! It is your party!" Bree protested.

"Yeah…but dancing isn't really my forte."

Adam laughed. "What is?" He joked. "By the way…what's a forte?"

"Chase, you're playing and that's final!" Bree announced, turning onto the Just Dance game.

Chase groaned, but he knew when Bree makes a final decision, to go with it or else you're going to be facing a very angry vocal manipulating Bree.

The result of having to play the Just Dance game?

Partnering up with Bree and dancing to the "Barbie Girl" song. As you would expect, Bree was Barbie and Chase was, of course, Ken. Also, having to act like a robot doll throughout the whole thing and hug your sister at the end of the song and dance? That equals-disgusting plus total embarrassment. Mr. Davenport and Tasha watched from the back with wide eyes while Adam and Leo couldn't help, but burst out laughing. They couldn't just stifle their laughs, could they?

"Why did you have to pick that song, Bree?!" Chase complained.

Bree grinned. "I wanted to see your reaction to having to dance to that with your own sister."

Chase glared at Bree. "That's it! I'm out!"

Bree gripped onto her brother's arm and pulled him back. "Oh, no, no, no! You are doing this and that's final!"

At least the next song choice wasn't so bad. They ended up dancing the "Ghostbusters Theme Song" complete with costumes. Leo was the green ghost thing and Adam, Bree, and Chase were the three ghostbusters.

It turned out fine until Leo ran into the wall and Adam fell on top of Bree. After that, the family agreed they would never wear costumes while dancing to that song ever again.

The next song was the most embarrassing of them all. Chase had to dance with Adam to the song "I've Had the Time of My Life" need I say more? The result ended up with Leo and Bree laughing hysterically and Chase being bionic brother tossed into the kitchen counter.

The next song choice was for Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Their choice was "Careless Whisper" which left their kids highly disturbed. Adam just stared blankly and was trying to understand what was going on. Bree nearly vomited onto the living room carpet. Leo was repeatedly clawing at his eyeballs. Chase just decided to cover his face with a pillow throughout the entire song and dance.

Of course, nothing was worse than Mr. Davenport dancing to "Never Gonna Give You Up" which left him all by himself in the living room. Tasha went into her sewing room to read a magazine. Leo went into his room to read a comic book and hopefully take his mind off the horror he just witnessed downstairs. Adam, Bree, and Chase went back down to the lab, where they just sat around waiting for the craziness to stop.

The final song choice for Chase's birthday party was "Funkytown" which was danced by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. The song and dance wasn't so bad. The only thing disturbing was the weird green frog thing dancing on the screen. Having to watch the strange creature dance and copy its moves almost wanted to make everyone blindfold themselves.

The Just Dance marathon finally ended and everyone was tuckered out. Tasha went back into her sewing room with her ladies magazine. Mr. Davenport went down to the lab to clean things up. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were sprawled all over the living room floor and couch, sleeping on top of each other. It was so cute and adorable that Tasha had to take pictures of the family moment.

So, that ends Chase's birthday party. It was both weird and disturbing, but yet strangely exciting at the same time. Either way, the Lab Rats concluded that their first individual birthday parties were a hit and nothing else could top it. That's what birthdays are all about, spending time with your family and having the best time that you could ever have…together.

_The End._


End file.
